This section describes approaches that could be employed, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or employed. Hence, unless explicitly specified otherwise, any approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and any approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The Internet of Things (IoT) is expected to result in the deployment of millions of sensor devices deployed by organizations to capture sensor data in locations worldwide, including remote locations that do not have any existing wireless infrastructure (e.g., wireless telephony such as 3G or 4G LTE, wireless Internet, etc.). Delay tolerant networking has been proposed to enable a mobile collector device (e.g., a “smart phone”, “smart tablet”, etc.) to serve as a store-and-forward device that can collect sensor data from an isolated sensor, and forward the sensor data to another network device.
Different proposals suggest an incentive for a user of a portable device, where the incentive would stimulate the user to use his or her portable device as a mobile collector device to collect the sensor data from an isolated sensor and forward the sensor data to another network device.